The Crown Jewels
by locoprimo
Summary: After the assassination of the late crown prince, Katsuragi Kamui had been living as the Emperor of Enka at the age of eighteen. He had no intention but to live as properly as he could, of course, with constant sneaking around. Little did he know that this simple, seemingly innocuous act would result in secrets behind his coronation unfolded. [1/2]


"… _Hey, what do you think of a good emperor should be?"_

 _Being asked suddenly by the older boy made young Katsuragi Kamui ceased his eyebrows. It was the first time the brunette, who was the crown prince of Kingdom of Enka, talked to him in personal. He didn't seem like a sociable child; judging by the way he talked._

" _Are you talking to me?"_

 _Kamui needed to assure himself, but he was wrong. He had heard that the crown prince had cold stares from circulating rumors, yet experiencing the real thing wasn't what you called enjoyable._

" _Is there anyone else here?" He demanded, his emotion was hollow. "Answer."_

 _Kamui was pissed off by his demand. He was indeed the crown prince, but Kamui's position wasn't that low so that he could ask that rudely. On the other hand, crown prince he might be, but the boy in front of him had less influence in the castle. Kamui's clan, Katsuragi, was more powerful than the current ruling clan, Kaien. So in a sense, were something happened to the brunette, Kamui was the next crown prince in line._

" _I wonder." Kamui lightly replied after a sigh, "After all, I'm not the one who will be the Emperor here." He paused when he saw snow falling from the terrace. Talking about politics made his stomach upset. "…But say, isn't it fine if people are well fed and peaceful?"_

" _I don't know." The brunette who was four years older than him turned his eyes away to the falling snow, "I've never stepped outside."_

 _He wasn't spouting lies, Kamui agreed. Being the crown prince had its own downfall. The brunette probably never once stepped outside the main castle. Kamui examined the boy in front of him; he might not an arrogant kid like the kids from other royal families._

" _If you want, I c-can show you around!" Kamui found himself stuttering because the room turned colder than before. Yet the crown prince didn't look disturbed at all by this weather. "At least close the door away! It's freezing!"_

"… _Oh." The sole heir of Kaien household nodded and slide the door. Still with his apathetic look, he asked. "Are you cold?"_

" _Of course!" Kamui protested right away, "Aren't you too?"_

 _Before he could answer, someone knocked the door which leaded to the main corridor thrice. The head of Katsuragi clan, Kamui's grandfather, came in. He was one of the two infamous Lieutenant of Enka. He was already past his time in battlefield, but everyone still regarded him with respect. His loyalty never once yielded to anyone else, but to Kamui, he was just a stubborn old man he looked up to._

 _Originally, Kamui granted his grandfather's wish after the latter won a challenge from his grandson. The wish was for him to visit the last survivor of Kaien clan whom recently elected as the crown prince. For what reason, Kamui didn't know specifically. However, his grandfather was here now, so it meant that his visiting time is over. After formal bow, Kamui was about to leave when he heard soft whisper._

.

.

.

"… _It would be nice if I could_."

.

.

.

.

And that was the last time Kamui met him. Later that week, the young crown prince was assassinated when he visited his ancestors. Losing the one and only heir, Kaien clan stepped down from the government. Since then, Katsuragi clan turned to be the most powerful family in the country.

.

.

.

.

Katsuragi Kamui got elected as the crown prince at the age of six by the majority of votes in the court. He then presumed to be the Emperor of Enka after he turned 18 years old.

.

.

.

.

 **The Corroded Ruby**

 **\- Chapter I -**

.

.

.

.

"Your Majesty!"

A young man who tied his hairs in a ponytail yelled as he abruptly opened the door. His glasses almost fell down to the ground.

"I hear you, Reiji." A sigh came up lazily from inside the room. It came from a young man with red eyes. He was wearing black _kimono_ with seven noble clans' crests; despite the others wore government official's _kimono_ with _hakama_. "What's wrong?"

"Kamui _-sama_!" Uno Reiji accused him, "You went out from the castle yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, I am." Kamui confessed lightly as he pointed at the other person next to him, "Even I want to go get some fresh air sometimes. I've got Eiji with me, so it's fine isn't it?"

"Of course!" Grinning a cat-like demeanor, his bodyguard, Saga Eiji, remarked. "Your Majesty should have some fun sometimes! YMHFS!"

"Yesterday, Nagisa-sama came here." Reiji informed him, "She was very adamant of staying here to meet you, Kamui-sama. People from the shrine finally chose your marriage day. Your grandfather thought that-"

"Stop, Reiji." Kamui held his hand, "You don't have to continue."

"…Kamui-sama."

"Nagisa is one thing, but-" Kamui paused while looking at the sky, "I don't really like the idea. Of me marrying someone else." He sighed contently, "…What a wonderful day. Maybe I should go to another town. Come on, Eiji."

"I won't let you!" Reiji quickly interrupted, "You should do some paperworks instead!" Without any mercy, Reiji signaled his subordinates to bring in a lot of papers inside. Reiji smiled all innocently as he pressed, "They are things that you should sign now. They pill up until you can't even sit anywhere!"

"…Reiji!" Kamui, of course, protested at this, "Have some mercy!"

"No can do, Your Majesty."

"Good luck, Your Majesty!" Still grinning, Eiji slowly stepped back to leave his room. "I'll certainly cheer you from afar! ICYFA!"

"Eiji, you sly!"

.

.

.

In a matter of time, Kamui was immersed by his paperworks. Kamui might dislike doing his jobs, but once he had decided to do it, he could somehow remembered all the paperworks he signed. While he was busy reading the documents, it was Reiji's job to explain the content of the documents and related stuffs to Kamui. On the other hand, Eiji was forced to help by managing the documents that have been signed. It was almost evening when Kamui almost finished his paperworks.

"…Hmm? What's this?" It was the first time Kamui spoke up before Reiji or Eiji. When he did, usually rather an important matters; or something that really caught Kamui's attention. "Sendou clan?"

Kamui skimmed the document before his eyebrows furrowed, "Sendou, as in, from seven noble clans?"

Being an Emperor, Kamui had spent almost all his time reading about noble clans, because they played major part in politics. There were seven noble clans in Enka and some other unranked clans like Uno and Saga. Seven noble clans were clans that built up the Kingdom of Enka around four hundred years ago. Because of that, their clan crests that described environments of Enka were sewn on government official robes.

Before the assassination of the crown prince, Kaien clan was the first rank in order, the second one was Sendou clan, and the third one was Katsuragi clan. Suzugamori clan, Ishida clan, Mutsuki clan, and Daimonji clan followed suit after that. However, after Kamui was chosen as the Emperor, the ranks changed drastically. Katsuragi clan went to the first rank, followed with Ishida clan, Kaien clan, Daimonji clan, Mutsuki clan, Suzugamori clan, and Sendou clan.

"…That's right, Your Majesty."

Kamui noticed the uncertainty and changed in the air, but he kept asking. "Speaking of which, I've never seen the clan leader even at the annual meeting. What kind of person he is?" Receiving no reply didn't stop him for asking more questions, "Sendou used to be the second in command after Kaien, right? I've been curious about this clan ever since I learnt politics. Shouldn't their heir be the Emperor instead of me?"

However, both Reiji and Eiji looked quite unsure on how to answer Kamui's simple question. "…Well, that's right but-"

"Go on, Reiji?"

"…They had internal conflict twelve years ago just before you succeeded the throne, Your Majesty. They have refrained from partaking in politics after that." Reiji explained uncertainly, "I've once tried to ask one of Uno clan leader, but they only said that there was almost no record on what happened that time."

Kamui tried to preach the subject more, "How about you, Eiji?"

"I can't help you in this matter, Your Majesty." Eiji answered formally, "The Saga clan didn't have any social outstanding in politics. We wouldn't know anything about that matter."

"…Oh I see." When Kamui decided to drop off the subject, both of them looked relieved slightly. Kamui was curious, but he decided that he should move to another subject if he wanted to finish his job today. "How about this?"

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, though, Kamui still couldn't think at anything else. Truth to be told, Kamui found it strange that his loyal trusted companions wouldn't tell him a thing about this matter. Kamui was an Emperor, but he wasn't the one who would pressed others by his title. Put that aside, Kamui speculated that Sendou clan was probably something they hid from him because of political matters.

That was why Kamui sneaked out of the castle and wore a simple light _yukata_ to visit the small outskirt city just a few mile away from the castle. He had done this before, even long before he was made an Emperor. He was one who enjoyed freedom; and even more so, good fights. It was a secret that only his two companions knew about, but even Eiji had trouble brought him back to the castle after he got injured from the fights.

Speaking of which, he arrived just right in front of the Sendou mansion. For one of the seven noble clans, it was weird to have the main mansion located outside the capital city, En. Moreover, it wasn't located around wealthy neighborhood. He could even see normal children playing freely around at the road. If it was Katsuragi, even people that lived in the same area would rather avoid their mansion.

Kamui didn't remember coming here; even though he supposed to, at least for once, being the heir of Katsuragi and all. He tried knocking for few times, but he heard no response. Irritated, he tried to push the gate. To his surprise, the gate was unlocked. Curious, he peeked inside the gate. He was loss at words when he found out that the mansion didn't look inhabited at all.

"…How is this possible?" Kamui muttered under his breath as he inspected the mansion around, "Even the garden left unattended at all!" He walked out the gate to look at the residents board in front of the gate. "I'm not wrong, aren't I?"

Yet he was right indeed; it was Sendou clan's mansion. Based on what he read secretly yesterday, Sendou clan had only one mansion recorded inside the annual report of clans' wealth. Even outsider clans had at least two or three mansions listed in. If the report was right, then where was the right mansion of Sendou clan? It was odd that the mansion was deadly empty in the morning.

"AAH!"

A loud scream took away Kamui's intention. It seemed that the little girl who was playing around with her friend slipped on the slippery road. Her knee was bleeding. The girl looked as if she was going to cry, but her friend beat her first.

"Uwaaah, Tokoha- _chan_!" The girl with long hairs cried, "You're bleeding! Oh my God, the bloods!"

"…N-No! It's okay, Kumi- _chan_!" The girl called Tokoha assured her by standing up, "Look. It's not hurt at all!"

"…Really?" Kumi asked as she wiped her tears, "You're not hurt?"

"Yes! So don't cry, okay?"

"What's wrong?" Kamui approached them before he noticed the bloods were trailing on her knee, "Oh, okay." He then offered, "Where's your house? If it's alright with you, I can carry you back."

"Isn't that good, Tokoha- _chan_!"

"No, thanks." Tokoha refused quickly, "My parents said that I can't talk to stranger. Besides, I'm fine."

Hearing this, Kamui laughed. It had been a while since he got refused that badly. "Well, you've got a point. But see, you shouldn't refuse a good offer!" In one swift move, Kamui brought her on his shoulder. Although it really looked like that he was bringing a sack of rice. "Kumi, is it?" When Kumi nodded, he quickly ordered. "Show me her house."

"…Okay!"

"Wait, Kumi-chan!?" Tokoha protested out loud, "Why are you agreeing with him! What if he's a criminal!?"

"It's not that far, though." Kumi replied cheerfully, "So I think you'll be okay." She added with a giggle, "Maybe." Before she could protest, Kumi exclaimed. "Okay, here we are!"

When Kamui realized it, they had arrived in front of Tokoha's house. To say it a house would be an understatement; her house was actually quite big in comparison.

"…Here? Huh, it's not that far."

"That's why I said you don't have to!"

"Okay then," Kamui slowly put her on the ground, "Treat your wounds carefully. Oh, before I forget. Go to the doctor, if you can." Kamui handed her a gold coin which made them yelped, "See you."

"…Wait!" Tokoha pulled his _yukata_ while scolding him, "First of all, you came in like a storm and then leaving us all alone! And what's with you picking a lady like a sack of rice! Don't you have any delicacy at all!?" She turned to Kumi then, "Don't think you can go home before I scold you too, Kumi _-chan_!"

"Eh, ehehe-"

"Well, then." Kamui folded his hands before tilting his head, "Err, sorry?"

It seemed it was a wrong choice; Tokoha seemed more pissed than before. "Say it again with more feelings! Kumi _-chan_ too!"

"Eeh, do I have to?"

"Of course you do!"

"We're sorry, Tokoha _-chan_!"

Somehow they said it on the same time, both Kamui and Kumi, before they laughed together at this.

"What's your name, _Ojii-san_?" Kumi revised it quickly when Kamui looked hurt by that, "Err, _Onii-san_ , I mean!"

"Well, I'm the Thirteenth Emperor of Enka, Katsuragi Kamui." Kamui declared lightly without batting his eyes. When he saw them looked tense, he laughed before winking. "...Just joking."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Both Tokoha and Kumi replied before laughing together.

"You can call me Zen. I happen to travel around countries." Kamui introduced himself with his pseudo-name before patting their heads fondly, "I'm sorry for carrying you like a sack of rice, though, Tokoha _-chan_. Don't get yourself hurt in the future, okay?"

"…Uh-huh." Tokoha meekly nodded before she gave him a pouch from her pocket, "Um, I don't need it anymore so you can have it. As an exchange for the gold coin, I mean!"

"Ah, Tokoha- _chan_ , isn't that Licorice roots?" Kumi wondered teasingly, "Tokoha- _chan_ is so kind~"

"S-Shut up, Kumi- _chan_!" Tokoha exclaimed with red cheeks, "I just thought that it'll be useful for him, being a traveler merchant like him. Just in case!"

"Licorice roots?"

"Un, you can use them to relive fever, for example. It's really famous around merchants, though?" Kumi wondered out loud, "Don't sell them out, okay? It's really rare these days! It's even rarer than golds!"

"I understand." Kamui put it inside his hem, "Thank you. Well then. See you, Tokoha _-chan_ , Kumi _-chan_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Not long after he left, Kamui pondered whether or not inspecting Sendou mansion again or not. But then, Kamui recalled that he once had trouble looking out for information in his first case right after Kamui inherited the throne. That time, an influential clan that had been ruling for decades got caught smuggling in drugs. It was a blasphemy for a noble clan, but at that time, he and his attendants didn't have any solid proof to bring them to court. After hearing from one informant to another, they heard an individual hidden group working on disclosed informations with, of course, equal price. Kamui figured out that if his companions didn't want to tell him, he could try asking them.

"Good morning!" The waitress in green patterned _komon_ greeted him before she exclaimed, "Ah, Zen _-kun_! It's been a while." She offered kindly, "Do you have any business with the owner?"

"Yeah." Kamui smiled at this, "Can you call him over, Mai _-san?_ "

"Shin _-san_!"

"Right, coming!" The owner came from inside the house not too long after this. He made his house adjoined with the shop; so he could access the shop every time he wanted to. "What's wrong, Mai?" The man in his late thirties seemed troubled by something. "By the way, have you restocked medicinal herbs this month?"

"Eh? I'm not sure we have." Mai paused, "Have you checked the drawer next to the flower pot?"

"You're right!" Shin exclaimed, "Can you accompany the guest for a while, Mai?"

"Guest?" When she found out who was trailing behind Shin, she gasped. "...Aichi _-sama_!"

"Ssh, Mai!" A small voice warned her not too loud, "I don't want anyone to know that I'm here."

When Kamui slightly peeked to where the voice was, he saw a beautiful young woman. She was breath-taking, yes, but somehow Kamui couldn't fully grasp this weird feeling. She wore a slightly expensive _furisode_ underneath a brown cape that almost reached her _geta_. Kamui concluded that she came from a rather rich family or even an impoverished clan.

Mai looked around before she whispered, "I guess Aichi _-sama_ didn't tell your brother or Emi _-chan_ that you're coming here?"

"…No." The young woman called Aichi smiled as she sat in front of the counter not too far from Kamui, " _Nii-sama_ went with Miwa _-kun_ and Naoki- _kun_ this morning. It was rare for him to ask for something so Emi and I kind of forced him along the way." She added softly, "And Emi has work to do."

"I'm sorry, Aichi _-kun._ " The owner of the tea house, Nitta Shin, apologized after checking the whole drawer. "It seems we have yet to restock them."

"Them?"

"Licorice roots." Aichi explained to Mai, "We don't have them anymore in our house, so I wanted to buy some. I'm sorry for the trouble, Shin _-san,_ Mai."

"I'll tell Misaki to deliver some when we got the item right away." Shin remarked, "Aichi _-kun_ , are you here on your own? Should I send Mai with you?"

"Ah, no, please." Aichi politely refused his offer before turning to Mai, "I'm going to be alright. Please don't tell Emi I went here." She smiled sheepishly to Kamui, "Besides, you have customers waiting for you, Shin _-san_."

"Oh, Zen- _kun_!" Shin exclaimed when he found Kamui, "When did you arrive?"

"For a while." Kamui turned red after he got caught staring her too much, so he decided to change the topic quickly, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I heard _Onee-san_ needs some Licorice roots?"

Aichi looked at Mai who giggled before she responded, "Ah, yes. Do you happen to have some?"

"Well, on my way here, I met a girl who slipped on the road. I brought her back to her house and she gave me this." Kamui showed the pouch, "I don't really need them now, so maybe you can take it."

"It's really Licorice roots." Aichi examined the roots, "But I can't take it for nothing. I'll pay." She looked up her sleeve to take her purse, "…Please wait a moment. Where was it again?" However, she couldn't find her purse in anywhere. Aichi looked troubled by this, "I'm sorry, it seems I lost my purse. How can I pay you?"

"Then, please take it." Kamui reassuringly smiled, "It's better that way."

"…Thank you very much!" Aichi leaned forward as she grabbed his hands, "May I ask what's your name?"

When she leaned in, Kamui learnt that she had a nice familiar smell. Almost similar scent that Eiji got every time he visited medical centre. Realizing that he was being watched, he stammered, "…Ah, I'm Zen. I'm a mercenary."

"…I see." However, Aichi didn't immediately respond him before she continued with a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zen _-kun_. I run a small clinic around here, please have a visit next time."

"Oh really?" Kamui exclaimed; he mentally noted that his hunch of the scent earlier was right. "Then I'll be sure to visit there when I got sick."

"While I'd be glad to," Aichi giggled, "I hope that you'll always stay healthy."

Mai came up shortly before she asked, "Aichi _-sama_ , can we still sell this herb? I found it in one of the drawer, but I don't know about it."

"Oh, you can." Aichi examined the dried reddish brown berries, "It's called pimento. In other places, they are called allspice. Usually, they're used in meat dishes."

"How about this one?"

"That one is called-"

Aichi got dragged away by Mai to explain herbs they got in the drawers.

"It's very rare to hear you talking about yourself, Zen _-kun_." Shin smirked as he put a barley tea in front of Kamui. "Usually, you don't like talking with other guests without Rei or Ei." Shin tried to hold his laughter before he whispered jokingly, "That person is really charming, right?"

"S-Shut up, Shin _-san_!" Kamui defended himself with red cheeks as he sipped the tea, "It's just I've never seen her before around here. Where does she live?" Kamui added quickly, "Just curious."

"For someone who is just curious, you seem awfully interested, Zen _-kun_." Shin laughed at this, "Aichi _-kun_ has been living in this town for about…hmm, more than ten years?" He added bitterly, "Aichi _-kun_ is really frail and often getting sick. Even after the family moved away from the capital city to this outskirt town, Aichi _-kun_ still couldn't stay too long outside."

"…I see." Kamui muttered as he lost in his own thought, "…How sad. Confined in her own house."

"Hm? You say something?"

"Ah, no."

"By the way, on what business you came here Zen _-kun_?" Shin asked casually, "Unlike your friends, you rarely come here but when you do, it's work-related."

"Nothing can escape your guts." Kamui laughed before he changed his tone, "I want information."

"Let's move inside." Shin nodded as he showed Kamui the way. He kept silent before they settled inside the innermost room of the shop. There was only a simple old wooden desk with a lot of papers and books scattered behind one part of the desk. After they settled down, Shin asked formally. "What information are you seeking?"

"I need everything you know of Sendou clan." Kamui demanded while placing two pouches full of golds, "In emphasis after the coronation of the current Emperor."

"Sendou clan?" Shin looked at him sternly, "Why do you want to know more about them?"

"How rare of you to ask such things." Kamui raised his eyebrows before he reasoned, "It's confidential matters, Shin _-san._ "

"Then, I can't help you."

"That would be awful." Kamui frowned at this, "You know you're the best in this field. I'd give you an equal price for the information."

"You know it's not about the price I'm talking about." Shin shook his head, "It's one of our policies." He added firmly, "We decided to disclose all informations about Sendou clan as part of the deal once."

Kamui looked surprised by this. By term, 'we' supposed to mean he and his relative, Tokura Misaki, who would inherited the title as information broker. Maybe it was too much hurdle to come here by himself today. But he felt that asking either Eiji or Reiji favors wouldn't get him nowhere since Kamui knew they lied. Well, to say that he didn't feel hurt by their actions would be a blatant lie because Kamui trusted both of them very much. Yet the biggest problem was if Shin stayed on his ground, then Kamui wouldn't be able to know anything about Sendou clan.

"Tell me how I can gain your trust." Kamui finally said in the end, "I'll do anything in my power by any means."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Zen _-kun_." Shin smiled at his persistence, "I couldn't thank you enough for things you've done in the past. You helped a lot of people by putting end of those corrupt nobles. As an exchange, we didn't even look further about your identities." He added after a sigh, "If you insist, then tell me the reason why you need the information. Note that I don't accept any lies."

"I heard that Sendou clan is asking for abnormal sum of golds." Kamui truthfully recited the document he got the other day, "While that, I got myself wondered on why the heir didn't inherit the throne after the assassination."

"So you're wondering if they wanted to betray the current Emperor?" Shin concluded before he answered, "I assure you they won't." He continued, "As in why the heir didn't make it to the throne, the court banished them from the castle before the election started."

"…Eh?"

"The news of their clan had internal conflict was one of rumors that court released to the public." Shin lightly replied, "Their crime is considered heinous, to the point where people will consider rebellion to noble clans."

Kamui was loss at words at this, "…What crime did they exactly commit?"

"…I can't tell you about that." Shin answered, "Like I said, it's not a thing you can casually share with other people without a certain guarantee that they wouldn't rebel to noble clans."

Kamui couldn't blurt out that he was the Emperor; at least not now when he himself couldn't prove his identity. The Emperor Seal that marked his position was left untouched under the innermost spot inside the drawer after he finished stamping some documents yesterday. He then continued, "…Where is the current heir of Sendou clan now?"

"That, Zen _-kun,_ I can't tell you." Shin replied firmly, "It's off-limits for personal reasons."

"Then why are you so sure before that they won't rebel?"

"Again, personal reasons." Shin answered. "I won't change my statement."

"Why-"

"Aren't you asking too much?" Suddenly there was a voice came up as the door got opened. Kamui immediately looked up only to find the next owner of this business folded her hands. "Leave if you don't like Shin _-san_ 's answer."

"…Misaki _-san_." Kamui realized his mistake after which he apologized in shame, "I'm sorry for going overboard, Shin _-san_."

"It's alright. Youngster these days should be more like you, Zen _-kun_." Shin brushed it off as he slowly stood, "We haven't restocked our medicinal herbs this month, Misaki."

"Ah, that. Recently there was a trouble with shipping goods at the borderline of Azu." Misaki remarked, "Don't worry. I've just asked Miwa, Naoki, and Kai to handle the robbers yesterday."

"Really?" Shin looked surprised, "I thought Aichi _-kun_ just now said that those three went for a vacation."

Misaki looked at him incredulously, "Do you honestly believe that Kai would leave the two siblings alone for a vacation?"

"Uh, no. You're right." Shin admitted after he cringed at the thought, "By the way, have you seen Aichi _-kun_?"

"Still in the shop." Misaki bit her lower lip, "I'm worried about Aichi going back alone. Unfortunately the shop is really crowded by now." Misaki didn't even bat her eyes when she said this, "And I still don't understand why your barley tea is famous for even once."

"Hey, it's really delicious!" Shin defended his specialty tea, but then he frowned. "If there's someone who I can trust with Aichi _-kun…_ "

Misaki thought for a moment before she sighed, "There is one." She tied her hairs in low ponytail, "Let's just go back to the shop now, Shin _-san._ Customers are waiting for you. You too, Zen."

.

.

.

.

"Aichi _-sama_!"

When the three of them arrived, there were already commotion at the counter. Aichi, with the hood opened, was surrounded by some scary-looking men. Since they joined an infamous _yakuza_ group, Mai wasn't brave enough to scold them. Strangely, Aichi didn't look scared at them, yet he felt overwhelmed by their endless questions.

"So Aichi _-sama_ ," one of them asked hesitantly, "That bast- Kai, didn't come with you today?"

"No." Aichi shook his head, "He's on holiday today."

"Ah, really!?"

At that moment, those guys looked relieved. Their cheers immediately shunned out after Misaki cleared her throat. Everyone suddenly piped down after seeing her icy glares. "If you don't buy anything, get out. Or else, I'll kick you out one by one."

"I-I'll have barley tea!"

"Me too!"

"Y-yeah, me too!"

"Alright. Shin _-san_ , three barley tea please." Misaki ordered Shin who quickly prepared to serve the tea. She then pointed at one table furthest from where Aichi was. "Please sit there, honorable guests."

Kamui was really impressed by this. While the shop suddenly turned quiet, only one person didn't change. "Ah, Misaki _-san_!"

"Aichi." Misaki slightly smiled at her. Kamui was surprised to see her sudden change of behavior. Of all times he visited this shop, Misaki rarely showed any expression. She asked softly, "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes." Aichi nodded meekly, "I should get going now. I've left the house for too long."

"About that," Misaki conceded as she turned to Kamui, "I need panacea I ordered last week. Please take this guy along with you, Aichi."

"E-eh?" Kamui looked surprised, "Me?" At that instant, Misaki glared at him. Kamui stuttered then, "A-Ah, y-yes. Please show me the way, Aichi _-san_."

To his surprise, Aichi bent over a little as she said. "Please take care of me, Zen _-kun_."

"Do you know each other?"

"Just today." Aichi smiled before she said, "Well then. I'll wait you outside, Zen _-kun_."

"Ah, see you tomorrow, Aichi." Misaki smiled while reminded her, "Make sure you don't overwork yourself."

"Yes!" Aichi exclaimed, "See you, Misaki _-san,_ Shin _-san,_ Mai."

After Aichi went outside, Misaki offered while folding her hands, "That question of yours, I'll answer it after you done escorting him."

"Really!?" Kamui immediately shouted, making other customers turned to him. "Are you sure, Misaki _-san_?"

"Yes." Misaki answered before she flashed a glare, "And don't shout in the shop!"

"Hehe, sorry." Kamui apologized earnestly, "But don't worry, I'll escort Aichi _-san_ back home safely."

"You'd better be."

After Kamui and Aichi were far enough from the shop, she leaned at the doorframe, "You're too calculative, Shin _-san_."

"Well, Misaki." Shin winked at her, "I'm not the one who suggested it."

"You gave me no choice." Misaki sighed, "If you wanted to tell him, you don't have to do it round-way." She muttered before she left the shop, "…Yet for an Emperor, he's undoubtedly handful."

.

.

.

.

.

On their way to Aichi's house, Kamui and Aichi passed a market. Another thing that surprised Kamui was, even though Shin described her as someone who was confined inside her own house, she was very popular around neighborhoods, even to those who Kamui didn't dare to approach. A lot of people asked about him, so Aichi introduced Kamui along. While he was known as the Thirteenth Emperor Katsuragi Kamui, not everyone knew his face since they could only see him from a far. It was a nice experience for a change of pace.

A lot of children looked very happy while tugging her hem of _furisode_. Adults greeted her with respect. Another thing he noted was the villagers were very generous to Aichi. When she greeted them back one by one, somehow they started to give them variety of things; from five hundred grams of meat to a nice wind bell for room decoration. Even though she refused them politely, those people insisted to. Since Aichi looked troubled bringing them one by one, Kamui offered to help.

When those two finally left alone, Kamui exclaimed. "Aichi- _san_ , is it always like this when you're out of town?"

"Well, it's usually not this much. I rarely go out, but when I did, I was usually accompanied by my caretaker." Aichi asked while tilting her head, "By the way, did you go here for Shin- _san_ and Misaki- _san_ 's side job?"

"You know about their work, Aichi- _san_?"

"Yes." Aichi looked at the sky, "They helped my family a long time ago. Speaking of which, we're here."

It seemed that they finally arrived. Kamui was a bit overwhelmed by the mansion. It was big, yes, but it looked like a haunted, inhabited mansion. The mansion looked very rundown, but otherwise it was very clean. While the mansion looked unattended, some parts of the garden were neatly taken care of. Kamui could only mention few medicinal herbs that grew there.

"Aichi _-sama_!" Just before they entered the mansion, an old woman knocked on the gate. She quickly clasped Aichi's hands after the gate opened, "I've been waiting for you. Thank goodness!"

"What's wrong, Yae-baa _san_?"

"My grandson got a fever." The old woman frowned, "Can you prescribe me the usual medicine?"

"Alright." Aichi immediately replied, "Please wait for a minute. I'll go get changed now." With that, Aichi quickly went inside the mansion, leaving Kamui dumbfounded at this.

"Well, please take a seat." Kamui naturally offered her to sit on the balcony. Strangely enough, there were a lot of cushions in front of the main corridor. Because the mansion looked empty, Kamui guessed that they often had guests here. "…So, may I ask how old is your grandson? How did he catch fever?"

"He's seven years old." Talking about her grandson seemed made her calmer, "Listen, that grandson of mine, he barely recovered from yesterday's illness, yet he dared to play in mountain again. Silly boy!"

"Well, that's how active a kid is." Kamui chuckled, " _Obaa_ - _san_ shouldn't worry too much, alright?"

"I'll try." She then asked softly while grabbing his hands, "Have I seen you before?"

"No, that's not possible." Kamui quickly replied, a little too quick judging by her sudden yelp, "Oh, right. Nice to meet you, Obaa-san. My name is Zen. I'm just a traveling merchant."

"Ah, I see. My mistake." She apologized, "This is the first time Aichi-sama invited a friend from another country."

"Oh, isn't Aichi-san a doctor? I thought he at least acquainted with people outside this country."

"Well, he's not the one who actually handled them. It's the other young man."

"Young man?"

"Yes, the one that lived here with Aichi- _sama_ and his younger sibling." The grandma sighed, "He's really cold, that man, even though he's quite a looker."

"Really? What kind of person is he, though?" Kamui questioned further, "A lot of people mentioned him on our way here. Is he related to Aichi- _san_?"

"From the time his family arrived here seven years ago, Aichi- _sama_ is really frail." She looked at the sky, "Since he spent a lot of time inside the house, he didn't have many friends around his age."

"That's what I heard."

"Right. One day his parents brought a boy here to be his playmate, or so I heard." The grandma spoke, "He's rather silent, that man, cold at most times, but Sendou siblings treat him like an older brother."

"Wait, who?"

"Didn't you ask about Kai Toshiki?"

"No, after that." Kamui suddenly had this weird churn inside his stomach, "…What is…Aichi-san's family name…?"

"Oh that," Yae answered lightly, "Of course Aichi-sama belongs in Sendou clan, silly boy."

"…Eh!"

"I'm sorry it took a while!" Aichi suddenly remarked as she walked to the balcony. Looking at her visitors, she smiled. "What are you both talking about?"

"We're talking about your older brother." The grandma answered before looking around, "By the way, I haven't seen him around."

"Oh, Kai _-kun_ is on a vacation along the mercenaries guild."

"…Vacation?" The grandma looked surprised, "That's quite rare."

"Everyone told me the same thing." Aichi's expression turned very bright at this before giving the medicine to the grandma, "Please make sure your grandson drink this twice a day. It might taste bitter, but I hope he learnt his lesson."

"Thank you, Aichi- _sama_." The grandma gratefully accepted it, "Even though he hates medicine, if it's from Aichi- _sama_ , he'd gladly drink it." She asked, "How much I should pay?"

"No, please." Aichi refused her offer, "I know it's hard to get gold coins these days." She added, "I'd be glad if you use it to other things."

"Then, is it alright if I pay you with silvers?"

"Yes, but-"

"I insist." Yae forced a bag of coins on his hands, "You've helped a lot of people in this town, Aichi _-sama_ , but you never pay any attention to yourself. At least, let me pay your medicine."

"…I'm sorry." Aichi uttered, but she accepted gratefully. "I'll use them wisely."

She huffed before smiling gently, "Well then, I should excuse myself before he gets worried." The grandma smiled before bowing, "See you again, Aichi _-sama_ , uhm-"

Yet Kamui was still thinking deeply before Aichi replied for him. "Zen _-kun_." When he heard his name being called, he raised his head.

"Yes?" Kamui quickly replied, "Ah, be careful."

"Right." Aichi then told her simply, "Please be careful on your way back home."

.

.

.

.

.

"Well then," Aichi stated slowly when they arrived on one of the room, "Please come in, Zen- _kun_."

"Wait, Aichi- _san_." Kamui held her arm, "…Hard to get golds? What do you mean by that?"

Aichi was a bit startled, yet she explained, "…Haven't you heard? The Lord Province asked us to pay tax with gold coins rather than silvers?"

"Yes, it's a strange thing to ask. Yet I fail to see anything strange by that." Kamui interjected as his speech turned formal, "Please enlighten me."

Aichi blinked; his hand was still tightly clinging on her arm, refusing to let go. "Well, the amount they inquire don't change if you convert the gold coins to silver coins." Aichi explained further, "But since the amount of gold coins are limited now, they're bound to raise from ten silver coins to eleven or even more." She let some time before continuing, "So I suggested people to keep some golds by themselves and start using silvers in transactions."

Kamui took a little while to discern it before he affirmed, "You sure know about a lot of things, Aichi- _san_."

"That's not true." Aichi denied it as Kamui loosen his grip on her arm, "I just recited back of what I heard from someone else." She paused, "Please wait here. I'll go make some tea."

"Aichi- _san_." Before Aichi left, Kamui asked out of the blue. "Are you one of Sendou?"

"Yes." Without batting her eyes, Aichi replied firmly. "My name is Sendou Aichi." She asked him back, "Why the sudden interest?"

"…Ah, no." Kamui scratched his cheek, "It's nothing. Can I take a look at the back gate?"

"The gate we entered actually is the back gate though?" Aichi looked puzzled, "Well, the front gate's lock is already corroded. Moreover, the corridors near the gate are obsolete." She explained further, "We don't have enough money to repair them. Kai _-kun_ decided to use only a portion of this mansion. He even barricaded some of the corridors to get there because it's dangerous to step on."

"I see." Kamui remarked, "Oh yeah, while you're making tea, can I take the panacea Misaki _-san_ asked before?"

"Okay. I've wrapped them in a brown box inside the storehouse at the rightmost place of the gate." Aichi told him, "Please walk to the left corridor before taking the right and left constitutively, go right-"

"Uh, I think I'll just go outside and look around here." Kamui quickly replied, he almost forgot that most mansions of clans were made a maze. "I'll be right back."

Aichi nodded while smiling slightly, "The tea will be ready by then."

.

.

.

When Kamui made a circle round, he finally noticed that both mansion were indeed the same. One thing that made it looked different that, this part of the mansion looked very rundown and the other looked salvageable. Actually Kamui already found the storehouse before going here, but he just needed an excuse to inspect the whole mansion of Sendou clan. Unfortunately, nothing sparked his interest but the vast amount of crops, both medicinal and foods on the other side of the mansion. It seemed Aichi wasn't lying when she said that they didn't have a lot of money.

On the other hand, Kamui needed sometime to adjust his thoughts. His decision to come here was a whim; it was more out of curiosity. Maybe the letter that came to his office yesterday was a fluke. But why? The letter was written so well that Kamui decided to investigate Sendou clan. Although, he could lift the suspicions of Aichi. She didn't seem like the type who would have a gain over this. However, the things she said to that old lady who came here was also suspicious. Whom did she heard them from? He also couldn't ruled out the people who live here with her, Sendou Emi and Kai Toshiki, if his memories served right.

Though, more that Aichi and her family members, Kamui needed to investigate about the Lord Province. This area suppused to be under the cover of Anjou clan. For what purpose did they have to collect the tax using golds rather than silvers? He usually left the economy matters to Reiji, but maybe he needed to understand about it as well. Who would have thought that being an Emperor had to be this difficult? Maybe if Sendou clan member didn't kill the late crown prince, maybe Kamui wouldn't have to think about things like this. Maybe he'd ended up becoming a mercenary, or a mercenary like he claimed now. However, it was the past; he couldn't turn back time even if he wanted to.

Kamui stretched his hands to the sky, "...I should get going now."

He then walked to the storehouse and walked inside before someone forcefully dragged him out by grabbing his yukata. Taken aback, he quickly scathed his tantou and pushed the perpetrator to the wall. He was surprised to see a girl around his age got pinned instead.

"...Who are you?" Kamui asked, he couldn't let his guard down just because she was really, really pretty, "Do you know who I am?"

"No." The girl claimed without batting her eyes; somehow the was she looked at someone resembled someone he knew recently. "But if you want money, we don't have any. We can at least provide you with food."

"...Eh?" Kamui loosened his clutch on her shoulder and lowered his tantou, "I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted." The girl brushed her shoulders with her hand before adding, "Come. We're not even that rich to buy ingredients for food, so you should help me harvest some crops-"

"No, no. Wait!" Kamui held his hand upward before introducimg himself, "I think you're mistaken? I'm Zen and I'm here to deliver the medicine to Tea Capital."

"Oh, you're from there!" She gasped before apologizing while hiding half her face with her hands, "I'm sorry, I thought you're a regular thief. Misaki-san didn't tell me anything this morning."

"Ah, no. It was sudden on their part as well. Anyway, I'm sorry for trespassing." It was the first time he was accused of stealing, but Kamui strangely didn't mind it. He asked then while pocketing his tantou, "Umm, who are you?"

"I'm the owner of this mansion, Sendou Emi." She lightly said with a small smile. It was then Kamui finally had time to appreciate her beauty; he even had to make sure that she didn't have wings on her back or else she'd definitely be a goddess. She wore a quite expensive _kimono_ like Aichi, but in more lighter colors. "You have a good luck. If I was my caretaker, you'll get in trouble." Her brown hairs were swaying back forth as she turned to face him, "Do you need help with the package?"

"Oh, no. Not at all!" Kamui looked really flustered for the second time today. He quickly lifted the brown box, "It's not heavy at all!"

"Let's put it out at the terrace. You should have some tea with us before leaving," Emi offered, "Aichi would be very glad to meet you. Ah, Aichi is my brother who excels in medicine making." She paused for a while, "So he's actually the Sendou clan leader."

Kamui was petrified at this new information; he gasped after Emi went first. "...So Aichi _-san_ is a man!?"

.

.

.

"Ah, Emi!" Aichi exclaimed when they arrived at the common room, "When did you arrive?"

"Just now." Emi replied simply, "Oh, this is Zen _-kun_. He works at Tea Capital."

"Actually, I already know him." Kamui remarked, "We met today-"

"Ah!" Aichi cut Kamui's remark, "What he meant is that we met when he arrived to take a box of panacea at the storehouse." He continued, "By the way, where did you put the brown box?"

"At the terrace, Aichi _-san_." Kamui raised his eyebrow profusely, but he answered, "Ah, it smells good."

"Where's my manner?" Aichi gasped lightly before saying, "Please sit down, Zen _-kun_."

"By all means, try Aichi's freshly brewed tea." Emi recommended after taking a sip, "It's really delicious."

"It's really delicious." Kamui nodded, "What kind of tea is it? It smells nice."

"Oh, this is Azu's famous tea." Aichi explained while smiling, "It's really good for relaxing, because it has nice smell." He looked at his cup of tea before saying, "It's such a shame that there's shipping problem in Azu. It's Azu's special commodity, you see."

"Eh? Azu isn't far from here right?" Kamui intercepted, "There's no report- I mean, I've heard nothing about it before?"

"Oh, but it's really famous around traveling merchants though?" Emi asked, "Our caretaker, you see, is working at a guild. A lot of merchants visited there to exchange information." She exclaimed, "Oh, I work at the inn next from there to play instrument so I heard about things a lot."

"...Ah, that's because I've just returned from Enka." Kamui reasoned; maybe he should check the guild later. "Maybe next time I should see you play."

"Oh, I'm not that good actually." Emi replied modestly, "It's the only thing I could do at the moment."

"Oh but you're very good at it, Emi." Aichi winked, "I'm not saying this because I'm your older brother, okay?"

"Thank you, Aichi." Emi smiled genuinely.

Somehow, Kamui felt really warm watching their interactions, before he whined. "Why didn't you tell me that you're a man, Aichi _-san_?"

"For my credit, I've never said that I'm a woman as well." Aichi giggled together with Emi, "I'm sorry."

"By the way, are you staying for dinner, Zen _-kun_?"

"I- I could?" Kamui stammered, "If that's not troubling, then."

"I already made three portions, anyway." Aichi added with a wink, "Think of it as a late apology. I forgot Kai _-kun_ actually absent today."

.

.

.

.

.

"So did you still need to ask about what happened to Sendou clan?" Misaki challenged Kamui right after he entered the shop. The shop was almost closed, there was no one but Misaki tending the shop with her infamous bored face.

"I'm sorry, Misaki _-san_. I was wrong before." Kamui apologized to his knees, "Please tell them to Shin- _san_!"

"Well, if you had understood then." Misaki smiled slightly before returning back to her book, "Did you find anything you wanted to ask?"

"No, I'd rather not ask you." Kamui confessed, "Let me ask them myself later. Besides, I have a lot of free time." He switched to formal tone when he asked, "I'm under impression you're protecting them, Misaki _-san_." He paused, looking at the right word to it. "...Why did you decide to tell me about them?"

"KAM- ZEN _-SAMA_!"

The loud yell echoed all over the shop. Without turning his back, Kamui had known whom the owner of the voice.

"Zen _-sama_!" Eiji exclaimed, "Thank goodness, I found you! TGIFY! We should go back now!"

"I still haven't-"

"Get out both of you before I kick you out myself." Misaki cut him with her glare, "You're interrupting my concentration!"

"Fine." Kamui sighed as he was pulled by forcefully, "But next time, I'll come back here again!"

.

.

.

.

"You have a lot of time, eh?"

Misaki muttered as she shut down the entrance of her shop and locked it tight. She sighed a little before she noticed a small sands of time that recently Shin bought to serve as a decorator on the table. With the tip of her finger, she turned the sands upright. As the sands flowed down slowly, she muttered under her breath.

"If only Aichi could have them too."

* * *

 **Hello again. This story should have been posted a year ago, but it stuck somehow and I'm at lost to fix it. Either way, I usually typed stories at my phone, but since I've changed phone a year ago, I need a while to get used by its format so...yeah. Why CFV again, I had no idea, but the Kamui/Emi is actually pretty cute with this setting. What I imagined was a fluffy story, but why it came to heavily political-based even myself had no idea. I'm going to post the next chapters as long as this one (or even longer, who knows) so it might take a while. thank you for reading, by the way. I appreciate it if you reviewed my story!**


End file.
